This invention relates to glue boards and glue traps for trapping vermin and rodents, such as mice and rats.
Glue traps are well known and consist generally of a layer of extremely sticky pressure sensitive adhesive on a suitable backing or support, such as a board or tray. In use, the trap is strategically located on a floor or other support surface in an infested area and in a manner whereby a rodent may be attracted onto or otherwise incidentally step onto the adhesive surface, thereby becoming entrapped by adhesion.
One known form of disposable glue trap comprises a board (e.g., stiff paper or cardboard) with an adhesive layer which, for shipping and sale of the trap, is covered by a release paper. Other traps may be folded up and packaged singly or in groups in an outer container, such as a cardboard sleeve or wrapper. In use, a consumer must remove a trap from the wrapper, uncover the adhesive and eventually dispose of both the trap and the wrapper.